Gung Ho Guns: Math Class
by Taito-Yamachi-lvr
Summary: The Gung Ho Guns are in Math Class! What did they do as kids?


Jacky sighed.

"I need help with my math homework," she whined.

Wolfwood came over.

"Let me see what I can do," he said, sitting down.

Jacky snorted.

"Right, like they taught math back at Gung Ho Gun school. Real vital to your survival, I'm sure."

"Of course they taught math," Wolfwood said, going into a flashback.

* * *

"All right, class," Teacher Legato said, standing in front of the Gung Ho Gun students, "I have graded your math tests, and will now pass them back."

Midvalley grinned as he got his test.

"I got a 95," he gloated, showing the other students.

Zazie snorted. "That's only because Teacher Legato likes you."

Midvalley glanced up and saw Teacher Legato staring at him. Legato quickly turned around and continued passing out tests.

"Yikes!" Midvalley muttered. "I'd rather fail!"

"What'd you get, Zazie?" an adorable Dominique asked.

Zazie glanced down at his paper and then looked at the others with a smug grin.

"_I_ got a 92," he smirked.

"That's cause you cheated off Midvalley!" another Gung Ho Gun cried. "I saw you!"

"What'd _you_ get, Grey?" Zazie asked quickly, changing the subject.

Grey the Ninelives stared at his paper embarrassedly.

"Um, I got a 57," he muttered. "And Teacher Legato wrote something mean on it."

They all looked at the paper. Teacher Legato had written "STUPID" on it in big red letters.

"Well, it's not like you need math to be an invincible killing machine, right?" Midvalley pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Grey agreed.

Just then, the door banged open, revealing a new student. He looked surly, and glared around the classroom.

"Where's the teacher?" he growled.

Dominique sighed.

"He's at his desk," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

Zazie saw this and fumed.

The new kid stared at her for a moment, then walked over to the desk that Teacher Legato was sitting at.

"I hate kids," he muttered as the new kid walked up. "Oh, you're the new student. What do you want?"

The kid shrugged and slammed a paper down on the desk. "I'm just supposed to give you this."

Teacher Legato peered at the paper as the new kid sat down in a corner (Dominique gazed at him, and Zazie was green with envy).

"Nicholas…D…Wolfwood…" Teacher Legato read off the paper. "Hmph. Sounds like a troublemaker to me."

Nicholas muttered something.

"What was that, young man?" Legato demanded.

"I said 'maybe you're deaf!'" Nicholas yelled. "I guess I was right!"

Teacher Legato turned very red.

"As a new student," he said stiffly, "you are required to take the math test. You will be graded very harshly on it."

Teacher Legato slammed a paper down on the desk, and Wolfwood stared at it.

"I don't have a pencil," he said.

"Too bad!" Legato snarled, walking away.

Midvalley waited until the teacher's back was turned, and then tossed his pencil to Wolfwood, who promptly began scribbling away.

The room was silent, except for the scratching of the pencil as Wolfwood scribbled away at the paper. Everyone was focused on him. They all waited to see what would happen next, after Wolfwood finished.

After a few minutes, Wolfwood set down the pencil.

"What's the matter?" Teacher Legato asked. "Pencil worn down?"

He didn't remember to ask where the pencil had come from.

"Nope," Nicholas said. "I finished.

Legato raised an eyebrow, and Midvalley grinned a little bit.

Snatching up Wolfwood's paper, Legato skimmed over it once. Then twice. Then thrice. He looked up.

"This is all correct," he said dully.

Wolfwood stared back. "Looks like it."

Legato's eye twitched.

"You got lucky this time, kid," he snapped, "but just wait till next time!"

* * *

Out in the courtyard, during the students' lunch break, the Gung Ho Guns gathered around Wolfwood.

"Wow, you're great at math!" Dominque gushed.

Zazie growled.

"Can I have my pencil back?" Midvalley asked, a corner of his mouth twisting into a smile.

Wolfwood stared at him for a bit, then grinned back and tossed it to him. "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Grey asked.

"My pencil had most of the answers on it," Midvalley grinned. "I'll let you borrow it next, Grey."

Zazie frowned.

"So that means he not _really_ good at math," he said, glancing over at Dominique.

Dominique didn't say anything.

Wolfwood shrugged. "Eh. I could probably do well enough on my own."

The ball rang, and they all headed back inside.

* * *

And that is the end of the math chapter! Next, the English chapter! Zazie and Dominique? Who likes who? And what are some more names of Gung Ho Guns? I only know a few. Your feedback is appreciated. This would make such a cute comic. Someone please draw it! 


End file.
